


in the middle of it all

by vsyubs



Series: like gold dust [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyubs/pseuds/vsyubs
Summary: He'll come home.





	in the middle of it all

**Author's Note:**

> she hath returned  
> who is she, you may ask....  
> well she is tired, busy, and blocked as all hell and this is the result  
> gyh stop being so hard to write challenge ;( i'm weary  
> in other news! i'm working on a verhao thing for svtbb and it's taken a shape i'm quite happy with! so stay tuned for that. i'm also doing another gyh thing with wine because i'm predictable  
> 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Minghao says. “You’re not gonna lose me like that.” A pause. An unsaid _You’re not gonna lose me at all_ hangs uncertainly in the air but it’s flimsy and thin and gets taken over by a bigger, smarter _Who knows_. Minghao leaves it.

“Did you know –” He hears Mingyu shift around in his bed, sheets rustling into the speakers, “– that the average heart rate of a mouse is six hundred and seventy beats per minute?”

He says no.

Mingyu’s gaze flickers down the way it does when he’s nervous. “I’m that mouse right now,” he says. “You make me feel like that sometimes.” Minghao can see the twist of his lips, teeth sinking into it, pixelated in the computer screen. “I don’t know what to do.” 

It’s one of the many ways he says _I worry about us_. Or maybe it’s _I love you so much I’m scared_. 

They both are. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Minghao says. 

Mingyu laughs – a breathy note, a barely-there smile. An eye roll accompanies it. “I knew you’d say that.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Minghao keeps his gaze on him, determined not to look away, and for a few seconds, Mingyu is silent, watching Minghao. Even with miles of oceans separating them Minghao feels him breathing, careful eyes touching his face. 

“You make things sound so easy.” 

“Things don’t have to be difficult.”

Those careful eyes sometimes belie things that Minghao fails to read, but that’s why Minghao stays. 

“Yeah. You’re right.”

There is a voice in Minghao’s head that says _He loves you, he does_. A declaration. Not hope, because hope burns and climbs – this feeling simmers steadily like warm soup in the winter. Mingyu wouldn’t make him hope.

“Things are scary at the moment, but…” Mingyu nods again. “You’re right. They don’t have to be complicated.” 

And there, in the smile on his face when he looks up, Minghao sees a confirmation. Maybe a promise.


End file.
